Tiny Additions
by NewHampshireGirl
Summary: The team welcomes the McGee twins to their family. McGee/Delilah, Tony/OC. Post "Someone Like You", continuation of the "Unconditionally" verse.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimers:** I do not own NCIS or its characters. Those belong to CBS and the creators. Only thing I created was Leah, Jack and Grace, and the McGee twins.

**Warnings:** Tony/Leah (OC), McGee/Delilah, FLUFF, PURE FLUFF

**A/N:** I told you I was going to write a story for the twins! For now, I am not sure if they will be the last babies born in this universe. I do not see Abby having her own kids but rather spoiling her little nieces and nephews. Maybe Ellie and Jake will have a baby some day, but they don't seem like the couple that wants kids either, at least not to me. Still undecided if Tony and Leah will have another baby, but I rather like their little family the way it is now. Anyways, it's really, really late here, and I'm super tired so I'm rambling. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Tiny Additions**

Rain had began to batter Washington, D.C. Amidst these torrential downpours, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee found himself rushing through the airport. He had just arrived back from New Orleans and working with SSA Pride's team on a case and Delilah had texted him that Alice was in labor.

The twins were coming whether he liked it or not—whether he was at the hospital or not. Inwardly he cursed Tony for sending him to Louisiana, but there had really been no other option. With the rains a virus had invaded the DiNozzo household and Tony had found himself taking care of not just two sick kids but a sick wife as well. Tim had been the best choice, the next logical choice to fly down south.

Now, as he grabbed his luggage up and dashed towards the parking garage at Ronald Regan National Airport, Tim prayed that by the time he arrived at the hospital his twins had not been born yet. It would seem like a cruel twist of fate…

"PROBIE!" Tony's voice yelled over the din of taxicabs and buses. Tim looked up to see Tony and Ellie waiting for him. "Get in the car!"

"What… what are you guys doing here?" Tim asked, dumbfounded as he climbed into the back seat.

"Making sure you get to the hospital on time," Tony said, throwing the Dodge Charger into gear and zipping out into traffic that rivaled even Ziva's driving.

Tim gripped his door. "My car is at the garage you know."

Ellie turned in her seat and shook her head. "No it's not. Ned paid for it and is driving it to the hospital himself."

"I really didn't need you guys to pick me up."

"Tim!" Tony and Ellie shouted, trying to contain their smiles. "You want to get to the hospital on time, right?" Tony asked, grinning. He floored the gas and pushed the car to its limits.

"Well, yeah!" Tim gasped, "But I want to get there alive!"

Tony chuckled as he pulled onto the highway. It was just before rush hour, they were lucky that the interstates surrounding the cty were not congested yet with people trying to get home because they might have ended up stuck. Rain pelted the windshield as he drove, the wipers furiously working to keep the glass clear. "You'll get there alive," the SSA promised him. "Come on, we survived both Gibbs and Ziva's driving…"

Tim would not deny that. He had seen his life flash before his eyes many times when Gibbs or Ziva had been behind the wheel. He closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit but his stomach gave a nervous rumble. "What if I'm not ready?"

"Oh, you're going to have to be ready… those babies are coming," Tony said. "This is not a false alarm."

"But we haven't even hired a nanny and Delilah's mom isn't flying out until _next _week," Tim lamented as the Charge flew off the highway and into busy downtown traffic, pushing closer and closer to the hospital. "One baby is a lot of work… can you imagine two?"

His partner looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Already taken care of. Ellie called and her mom is flying out tonight. Ned is going to pick her up from the airport. Just… breathe, Tim, please, before you pass out in the backseat and I have to explain to Delilah that you're having a mild panic attack."

He grimaced. "Sorry. I'm just… nervous."

"We know," Tony and Ellie said in unison, once again.

"All the books in the world cannot prepare you for all this," Tim argued.

"Don't listen to all the books… listen to your gut," Tony replied. He turned the car into a parking garage and punched the button for a ticket to release the gate. It was barely up before he sped through and hurriedly found a parking spot.

Tim barely had time to process that. The three agents were leaving the Charge behind and making their way into the hospital. He wasn't surprised when Tony took the lead, stating that the soon to be "McFather" was looking for his wife and their surrogate mother. The nurse directed them to the floor for the maternity ward.

Tony and Ellie were forced to stay in a waiting room when they arrived, only Tim was allowed to go to the delivery room where Alice was in full labor and Delilah was nervously looking at the door for him. Relief crossed her face when she saw her husband getting on a hospital gown and mask and being ushered into the room. She had very few doubts that he wouldn't make it, especially after Tony had promised to get him here from the airport, but the weather had been horrible the last week and a half and flights had been delayed across the board. If Tim's flight home had even been delayed ten minutes he would not be here to witness the birth of their children.

Delilah went back to coaching Alice, just like they had all practiced in child-bearing classes, and she took deep calming breathes with the young woman. In less than half an hour according to their doctor the twins would be here and this journey called parenthood was really going to begin for Tim and Delilah. She found that she was excited and terrified all at the same time and took comfort in knowing that Tim felt exactly the same way.

* * *

On the day that Victoria Palmer had been born the team had waited anxiously in the waiting room for news.

Tony sat watching the clock very much like he had done the last time. His phone kept vibrating with text messages from Leah asking for updates. Ellie was tying was a blue ribbon on a teddy bear, to match the pink ribbon she had tied on a stuffed bunny. And occasionally she would look at the clock as well, getting nervous that something was wrong.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked him, softly.

"Twenty-five minutes… really not _that _long," he replied, his eyes fixated on the clock.

Ellie fell silent. The team had not been at the hospital for Jack's birth… Leah had gone into labor very late at night, and Grace had been born after a rather turbulent case. But Tim and Ellie had stayed at the hospital and waited for news. She remembered Tim's silent pacing then, how nervous he had been that perhaps the DiNozzos' daughter was not going to make it. When Tony had arrived in the waiting room, small pink bundle in his arms, the anxiety had melted away. She realized that joy could not be fully reached in situations like these until they got word that both mother and baby…or babies in this case…were fine.

Tony tapped his foot, heard his phone buzz again. He rubbed his temple and pulled it out. _Anything? Jack, Gracie and I are dying for news! _ Tony laughed, silently to himself. Leah was the only one of that group _dying_ for news… Grace was four and a half months old and Jack was still sick…

"Here! They're here!" Tim's voice exclaimed as he emerged from behind closed doors. "They're finally here! All ten pounds of them, collectively!"

* * *

_Don't worry, we'll get to meet the twins next chapter ;)_


	2. Theo and Samantha

**Warnings: **None for this chapter.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jethro Gibbs had driven through rain and wind to get back to Washington.

A weekend at his cabin had been in store, cleaning and getting it ready for winter. But when his cell phone had ringed half way up North, Gibbs had turned the truck around and headed back to D.C. Now, he was parked at the hospital, watching the rain come down and he paused.

Tony had sounded like a little kid on the phone, announcing the arrival of the McGee twins. _I'm an Uncle boss! _ Gibbs didn't have the heart to point out that Leah's older siblings had children… making him an uncle by marriage… his former senior field agent had sounded so happy… Gibbs was happy as well. After all their failed attempts of getting pregnant, finally getting the money to pay for a surrogate… Tim and Delilah had their children.

Gibbs let a smile cross his face. He knew that these children were not his biological grandkids, but just like little Victoria running around calling Ducky _grandducky—_he felt like a grandfather. Jack was always eager and happy to spend time with him and Gibbs loved bonding with the little miniature DiNozzo. He was looking forward to the days that he spent showing Jack how to craft things from wood.

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. In just a few short years he would have _four _little ones in his basement and his heart filled with so much love that it almost burst.

* * *

Theodore John McGee, all of a few hours old, was a completely captivated audience for his Uncle Tony. His little mouth would shape into little o's, and he would mew in such a tiny voice that it made his Grandpa Gibbs smile. Both babies looked very much like their mother but when little Theo pulled his cheeks into a reactionary smile, everyone in the room saw Tim.

Gibbs glanced down at the little girl in his arms, fast asleep. He envisioned Grace running around his backyard with her little blonde head, playing with Samantha Caitlin, bonding over the fact that they were both named after such an influential woman in their fathers' lives. Kate would be happy… and perhaps stunned… to see how far Tim had come… maybe even more stunned to see how far Tony had come…

Tony had become a natural with babies, Gibbs noticed. For a man that had been so nervous when his wife had first gotten pregnant, he had come a long way. And it was obvious that Theo was comfortable with his Uncle Tony. "Oh wait until Auntie Leah meets you," the NCIS agent cooed at the baby, "She is going to want to eat you up!"

"Auntie Leah isn't coming to visit until she's better… right?" Tim asked nervously from across the hospital room they had been given so their friends and family could visit with the twins. "I just… I don't want them getting sick so little."

"Don't worry, McWorrywort," Tony teased, "Leah won't come visit until all the germs are out of our house."

Samantha stretched in Gibbs' arms and yawned as her eyes opened. She began to fuss and Gibbs stroked her cheek with his finger. "I think someone is getting hungry."

Delilah took the baby from him and gently guided a prepared bottle into the little girl's mouth. The nurses had shown them how to feed their babies and one had taught Tim how to make the formula up, but her husband was still nervous about feeding. It was one of those things that he was going to have to learn and get comfortable with. Right now, he nervously took Theo from his partner and slowly gave his son the other prepared bottle.

Tony smiled. "See… it's not so bad now is it, McGee?"

Tim glanced down at Theo, happily eating his lunch and sighed, happily. "No. It's pretty great actually."

"Look at that, boss," the team leader said, "Our little probie is all grown up."

Gibbs laughed, silently, and had to agree. Of course, he'd thought the same thing when he'd seen Tony with Jack for the first time… how grown up the younger man had been. Sure, there were still moments where he was Tony… just like there was still moments where Tim was Tim… "Had to happen to all of you sometime," he remarked, grinning.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah," he sighed as his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"NCIS?" Tim guessed.

"Leah. I gotta go. Grace is running a fever again," Tony said, standing up with a groan. "Apparently I'm the only one she wants when she's sick."

"Aw," Delilah said, finishing up feeding Samantha. "That's sweet."

Tony shrugged and turned to go. "Well, I'm off to go sing _You Are My Sunshine _for the next three hours."

Gibbs grinned as his former senior field agent left. He leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. "We're going to have to have a party to welcome the little ones home… been waiting a long time for them it seems."

Tim rocked Theo in his arms. "Yeah.," he said, smiling, "Yeah, we did wait a long time. I'm happy they're finally here."

"Me too," Ellie said. "You were, um, getting… well… a little… annoying with all the questions."

"Hey!"

"Sorry! It's true!"

Gibbs laughed this time, out loud. "Once these little babies are out of the hospital and DiNozzo has the germ situation squared away at his house… everyone will come over to mine for barbeque and a proper welcome to the family."

Tim smiled at his son. As happy as he was that Tony and Ellie, and now Gibbs was here to meet his children, he was very much looking forward to introducing them to the rest of their family. "That sounds perfect, boss."

* * *

It only took Tony two hours to get Grace to sleep. The infant was cutting her first tooth and was the crankiest he had ever seen her. With the kids down so early the house was incredibly quiet.

He found his wife downstairs in the living room, flipping through the photographs of the twins on his phone. "How did you into my phone?"

She grinned at him. "I know your passcode."

"What? How?"

"I watched you enter it a few times and memorized it."

Tony sat down on the sofa with her. "Sneaky," he said, kissing her neck, "I like sneaky."

Leah swatted him away. "I've been taking care of sick kids all day. I'm covered in tears and snot… not very sexy."

"Do you really think I care?"

"No. But I want to look at these pictures!"

Tony relented and wrapped an arm around her, watched her as she smiled as she looked at the photographs that her husband had taken at the hospital. "You ever think we'll have another baby?" he asked, randomly.

Leah's brow furrowed and she replied, "It's not something I think about… I did just spend all day wiping Jack's nose and making sure Grace's teething rings were cool. Why? Do you think will have more kids?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, just looking at those photos… they look happy… "

"Are you not happy?"

"Yes, I'm very happy…"

Leah leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "How about we revisit this discussion when Grace is three, okay?"

Tony smiled and nodded, "Sounds good to me." He pulled her into his arms and grabbed his phone from her hand and made the executive decision to order a pizza for dinner so they could spend the evening relaxing together.


	3. Grace's New Tooth

**Warnings:** None. Just cute fluff.

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay. We'll peek in some more on Theo and Samantha a little bit more in the next chapter as well. Perhaps an afternoon of Ducky and Gibbs trying to take care of the babies in this verse (Grace, Theo and Samantha). Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Grace was unhappy.

Tim could hear the five month old wailing when he got out the car and opened the back door to grab his son's carrier. Theo had turned out to be the laid back one, never bothered by his sister's crying, but something told Tim that Grace's high pitched wails was going to disturb the sleeping infant.

As they approached Gibbs' house, Tony appeared on the front porch, Grace in his arms. Her little head was snuggled underneath her daddy's chin and she was wailing away, her fingers stuck in her mouth. Tony was desperately trying to soothe her but it wasn't working. In fact, her cries only got louder as he started to sing sweetly to her.

Leah joined him on the porch then, some kind of toy in her hand and she handed it to the baby. Grace stuck the toy in her mouth immediately and almost just as fast her wails stopped. Tim glanced at Delilah. "She's cutting a tooth," his wife supplied, smiling gently.

"Great. I look forward to when Theo and Samantha go through that," Tim mumbled as he carried the two babies up the front steps. "Hey," he greeted, warmly as he stepped onto the porch while his wife went around the back to use the wheel chair ramp to get into the house. "Sorry we're late... still trying to figure out a routine."

"Don't worry, you've only missed Gracie's biggest cry fest to date," Tony replied with a smile and soft kiss to the top of his daughter's head. "Gibbs just fired up the grill anyhow. We all took turns trying to calm her and then realized... she's teething."

Grace looked at her uncle Tim with sad, green eyes. Normally she would smile for whoever, but today there was nothing but a little frown on her face while she sucked on the cold teething ring. It broke Tim's heart. And if this broke his heart what was he going to be like when it was his own babies?

Tony offered to carry one of the twin's seats into the house for him, shifting Grace comfortably into one arm and reaching for Theo's carrier. Grace got a confused look on her face as her eyes fell on the sleeping baby in the carrier. Up until now she was the only baby at these gatherings and she had only seen other babies at her daycare center. It was as if she was trying to figure out what and who this newcomer was...

Inside the house the laughter of two children could be heard. Tim peeked into the living room to see Jack playing with Victoria. Both children looked happy and completely unaffected by the earlier outburst from Grace.

"Hey, look who I found outside," Tony announced to the gathered adults in the dining room. "Couple of babies and a probie."

"Surprised that Grace's wailing didn't scare him away," Ellie observed, honestly. "See what you have to look forward too, Tim?"

"Don't remind me," Tim said, placing Samantha's carrier onto the floor. "It's going to be twice as bad."

Grace whimpered and snuggled her father. Nothing was really soothing her. _Poor little munchin, _Tony thought as he placed Theo next to his sister and shifted his daughter in his arms again, rubbing her back gently.

At least with the arrival of the twins the guests at Gibbs' house had babies to hold and gush over since, well, Grace wanted no part of that today. She was a daddy's girl when she was sick... actually, she was a daddy's girl all the time. Theo and Samantha didn't seem to mind being handed around, getting equal time with all the adults in their life. Tim and Delilah seemed relieved to have other people offer to feed and change them. Tony chuckled, recalling how Leah had disappeared to sleep for hours when her mother had spent a weekend with them recently and offered to care for the two kids. Parenting was exhausting.

Leah brought another cold teething ring for Grace, switching them out. If they kept them cold and at hand all the time it did seem to help. They took turns holding the baby, so the other could eat.

Jack came rushing into the room when Gibbs called out that his hot dog was ready, but he stopped when he saw the twins. Tim, who had Theo nestled in his arms, suddenly had his godson standing on a chair next to him, saying, "Hi Theo!" Gently the little boy gave the baby a kiss and went to do the same with Samantha.

"Kid loves babies," Tony pointed out.

"He's full of love, period," Abby said, scooping Jack up. The little boy giggled and settled on his Aunt Abby's lap to eat his lunch.

Tim had to smile at that. Jack was patient and easy going around his baby sister, even when Grace was screaming and demanding attention from their parents, and there was no doubt that Jack loved his baby sister, fiercely. He wondered if Theo and Samantha were going to have that kind of relationship. If his twins were as close and loving as Jack and Grace were... he'd be happy. Siblings should look out for one another and it seemed that Jack was off to a great start keeping his eyes on his baby sister.

Gibbs reached over the table and ruffled Jack's hair. Tim noticed the love in his eyes, the smile on his face. The former NCIS agent was happy... they all were happy. Tim looked at Theo sleeping in his arms. _We've been waiting a long time for this... for all of us to finally be truly happy. _And they were, anyone observing them at this very moment could see that.

* * *

"Okay. After five rounds of _You Are My Sunshine, _she's asleep," Tony announced coming into the master bedroom. He flopped down onto the bed. "How long until she wakes up screaming?"

"Well, the baby tylenol I have her probably will wear off in four to six hours," Leah said. She reached out and rubbed his back. "Don't worry, honey. We'll get through it. We survived Jack teething didn't we?"

Tony chuckled into his pillow, falling into a daze from her gentle hands rubbing his shoulders. "We didn't have a two year old when Jack was teething. These kids are going to kill me."

Leah laughed softly and continued to gently massage his aching muscles. "Oh, stop being so dramatic. I know for a fact that you wouldn't change a thing. You love those kids, you'd do anything for those kids."

It was true. He did love those kids and their mother. Rolling over onto his back, he reached out and pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her temple. "I consider myself the luckiest guy in the world thanks to you and those kids." And as he drifted off to sleep holding her in his arms, he murmured, "But you're right... we are no where near ready for another one."


	4. Family

**Warnings:** Extremely fluffy, all mistakes are mine FYI

**A/N:** I finally, finally finished this! :D Lots of cute fluffy stuff a head. Hope you like it. I do not have any other stories planned in this verse for now. I'm sure the new season will spark something in me though!

* * *

Wednesday mornings were designated Grandpa and baby time. In other words, Grace and the twins spent their morning with Grandpa Gibbs and Grandpa Ducky while their mommies and daddies were occupied elsewhere.

Grace had been spending her Wednesday mornings with her two surrogate grandpas since she was eight weeks old, but on the morning of the twins' first time with Gibbs and Ducky, she was quite dismayed to find out that she wasn't going to be getting their undivided attention. She was very much like her father, competitive when it came to getting the attention of those around her.

Theo and Samantha didn't seem concerned or bothered by the fact that they were not the center of attention. Gibbs neighbors certainly gave them enough when Gibbs had taken the three infants out for a walk while they were waiting for Ducky to bring over coffee and doughnuts. Juggling a wiggly seven month old Grace, while pushing the twins' stroller was no easy task.

"Looks like you have your hands full today, Jethro," his neighbor Pete said. "And I thought walking a dog was tough."

"Wouldn't trade this time for anything, Pete," Gibbs said, grinning. "Besides, walking helps keep my knee strong."

Pete laughed and continued on his way down the street, leaving Gibbs behind with the three babies. The former marine walking around the neighborhood with little Grace was nothing new. She loved the walks and she loved the attention that she could get on those walks from the neighbors.

Gibbs could tell that Grace was a bit disgruntled that Pete hadn't stopped to talk to her. She turned her head with a whimper and watched the man walk away. He smiled and continued on his way.

By the time they arrived back at the house Ducky had arrived with the coffee and doughnuts and was waiting at the dining room table for the former marine and his infant charges. Grace was more than happy to be handed over to Ducky, probably thinking she could have his undivided attention. She soon learned that this was not going to be the case when Gibbs brought the twins to the table in their carriers.

Ducky noticed Grace's cranky demeanor. "Oh dear, is she cutting another tooth."

"No. She's sad because she isn't the center of attention," Gibbs said with a smile.

"Ah, yes, it is hard being a seven month old and having to share the spotlight and with twins no less," Ducky said smiling at Grace.

Grace grinned, her cheeks dimpling and even though she looked like her mother, both men knew that those dimples came from Tony. She cooed and babbled, knowing that it would hold the attention of the two men. At an early age Grace was quite the little charmer if not a tad manipulative.

Gibbs tickled her toes making her giggle. He loved all the kids, but there was something about Grace that made his heart really sing. He had bonded with her much faster than her brother and much faster than he was bonding with the twins. And perhaps that was because sometimes when she smiled and giggled, he could see Kelly.

Ducky drank his coffee and nibbled his doughnut. Theo and Samantha, still fairly newborn, had fallen asleep in their carriers. Grace had become aware that she was the only awake baby and immediately became happier. Ducky chuckled and bounced her in his lap. "She is quite intelligent for her age."

"Tony says she gets that from her mother."

"Yes, I would suspect some of that is true, but... she gets her observation skills from Anthony."

"Maybe we have a future investigator on our hands."

Grace gurgled and took the little bits of plain doughnut that Gibbs offered her. She then whined a little and yawned, indication that she was heading towards nap time as well. Gibbs plucked her out of Ducky's lap and went to lay her down in her playpen in the living room. It didn't take the baby long before she was fast asleep and the house was quiet. He smiled. In three hours there were be three wailing babies that were hungry. He should probably get their bottles ready _now._

* * *

Leah entered the house to find chaos. If Grace was not screaming at the top of her lungs, she might have found the two older men trying to entertain unhappy twins amusing. But with all three babies crying... "Do you need some help?" she asked over the wailing infants.

Ducky looked up and offered her a grateful smile. "Yes, please, my dear. It seems that infants are a little out of our comfort zone. Or we are just getting too old for this kind of thing."

"Speak for yourself, Duck," Gibbs snapped as he bounced a very unhappy Theo in his arms.

"I'll get Grace," Leah said with a smile and shake of her head.

Grace would have leapt out of the playpen if she could have when she saw her mother. Leah snuggled her baby close to her and rubbed her back while promising to get her something to eat. No doubt that the twins demanding feeding schedule was cutting into Grace's lunch time. Leah had planned on being back earlier but well, D.C traffic had kept her.

Leah found a jar of baby food in her daughter's bag and popped it open. She gently sat the baby on her lap at the dining room table and began to fed her. This settled the rather fussy Grace and it freed up Gibbs to warm up the bottles for the twins. "Nana was right," Leah said to her daughter with a smile, "It does take a village to raise a child."

Ducky chortled as he guided a bottle into Theo's little mouth. "And in the case of twins it takes a whole city."

Gibbs was not going to argue. He was just happy that all three babies were now settled and eating and _quiet. _Leah stopping by to pick up Grace had been a lifesaver, especially since the twins nanny was stuck at the doctor's office and would be late. "Good thing we have a city then," he joked, noticing that Grace's cheek pulled into a peach covered smile. "Because these kids are going to need it."

* * *

Tony had picked Jack up from school. They were on their way home when the little boy asked, "Daddy, where babies come from?"

He was taken a little off guard. Wasn't Jack too young to be wondering about that? Tony glanced in the rearview mirror at his son, his blue eyes looking at him with innocence. "Oh well... babies... they ah... you see when a mommy and daddy love each other very much... the angels bring them a baby."

Jack nodded his head. "The angels put baby in mommy's tummy?"

"Yes. It's the safest place in the whole wide world for a baby to get big and strong," Tony replied. "And when the baby is ready... well... they're born."

"Daddy. I happy the angels bring you Grace," Jack said with a smile.

Tony sighed in relief that his son had bought his story. It was still way too soon to be having the birds and the bees talk with his little man. He smiled at Jack as they pulled into the driveway. "I'm happy that the angels brought us Grace, too."

Jack worked on his buckle while Tony parked the car and shut it down. When the car had come to a stop the little boy had managed to get out of his seat and was waiting for Tony to open his door. He hopped out, grabbed his little _Jake and the Neverland Pirates _back pack and ran into the house. Tony came into the living room just as the boy was leaning down in front of Grace's bouncy seat and giving his little sister a kiss. "Gracie. I happy the angels gave you to Mommy and Daddy."

Leah looked up from her book and at Tony with a confused glance.

Tony chuckled. "He asked where babies came from."

"Mommy!" Jack exclaimed. "Daddy says angels bring babies to us! Will they bring us another?"

"Oh... well... they just don't go handing out babies to just anyone, Jack," Leah said, giving him a little kiss. "You need to... ask them."

"Can you ask them?"

Tony burst out laughing, ducking as he ran down the hall as Leah threw one of Grace's plush toys at him.

* * *

Theo and Samantha went down easy that night. Once they had their bottles and were sung too, they were falling asleep in their parents arms.

Tim smiled as the babies drifted off to sleep in their nursery. According to Delilah they had a busy day with Gibbs and Ducky and Grace. They'd gone on a walk, had morning coffee and doughnuts, napped, and eat lunch. He was happy that his twins had the chance to get to know two men that had influenced his life.

"Someday," Tim said to them softly, "I bet Grandpa Gibbs will be teaching you how to build boats."

"And Grandpa Ducky will be telling them all his stories," Delilah added with a soft smile.

He leaned down and kissed each of his babies on the top of the soft little heads. Tim couldn't believe how much these little ones had changed his life for the better, changed all their lives for the better. Watching Jack and Victoria play at Gibbs' house a few days ago, Grace lapping up the attention from Tony... Theo an Samantha being held by each and every guest... the children had made their little family all the better. And he wouldn't change that for the world.


End file.
